Septimus (Chalkaverse-1)
Septimus is a Ba-Skakdi Warlord in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Skakdi, Septimus was created by Mata Nui and placed on Zakaz. Septimus, like other Skakdi, was a mostly peaceful being, contributing to the tranquil Skakdi society. However, Makuta Spiriah eventually came to the island and saw that the Skakdi could serve well as soldiers. He began experimenting on the race, and eventually every Skakdi had elemental powers, vision-based powers, and other special abilities. It was through this that Septimus gained Gravity powers, Fatigue Vision, and Blinking. Spiriah later left temporarily, leaving behind Visorak to keep the Skakdi in line. The now-violent Skakdi began killing the Visorak, and there were none left by the time Spiriah returned to the island. With the Visorak gone the Skakdi began fighting one another. Septimus fought for a female Su-Skakdi Warlord, and continued to serve her when she and the other warlords stopped the civil war by forming factions. At some point, Septimus was sent to Stelt with a group of other Skakdi to get new weapons. Independence Piracy Southern Islands Murder At some point after gaining a full crew, Septimus docked his ship at a small village in tge Southern Island Chains to restock supplies. Taking a pink Skakdi onto the land with him, Septimus discovered that everyone refused to sell him supplies without the approval of the village elder, due to the knowledge that he was a pirate. Whilst waiting for the village elder to see him, Septimus met Varian and Calder, who were there to investigate and end a string of murders. Before any of the present three, the pink Skakdi having stormed off because Septimus didn't know her name, could meet with the elder, there was a scream from just outside the building. The source of the scream, a Bo-Matoran named Cayn, indicated the house he was in front of. Venturing inside, Septimus found a Ga-Matoran hanging from a noose. Septimus, Varian, and Calder met with the village elder, the Su-Turaga Tangelo, and the captain of the guard, an Imbiber. Tangelo offered his permission for Septimus to take his supplies and leave, but Septimus refused the offer, wanting to stay and assist. Whilst Varian and Calder went to search the Ga-Matoran Sienna's home, Septimus went to the inn to grab a drink. After being given his bula juice at the inn, Septimus asked an adjacent Hypnovian if he had seen any shady looking beings come to the village recently. The Hypnovian claimed a Vortixx in a black cloak had arrived only yesterday, though an Arbiter claimed he thought it was a Matoran wearing some form of suit to make himself appear taller. Septimus gave the two some widgets for the information, drained his glass of bula juice, and left the inn to inform Calder and Varian of his findings. After finding out that Calder and Varian had not discovered anything unusual in the house, Septimus gave his findings. Informing Turaga Tangelo at Calder's request, Septimus returned to the two Toa with a key for their temporary housing, where the trio stayed for the night. The following morning, Septimus and Calder discovered a fresher killing, a hanged De-Matoran. After she arrived, Varian found that a message was carved on the inside of the Matoran's Kanohi Huna: "The future of the Toa is written in death, and I am the salvation." The trio went to inform Tangelo of this latest discovery, but found that he had been killed, his body sporting stab wounds and his Kanohi melted. Varian used her Psionics powers to discover the murderer nearby, and they began pursuing her. After a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping her, Calder managed to make her fall using her Coldsnap Chain. After the Vortixx claimed that the Great Beings could not be silenced, Septimus smashed her head with his hammer, knowing the Toa wouldn't kill her, though Calder seemed unaffected by the action. Telling the two Toa to head back to their own island, Septimus informed the Imbiber captain of the guard of what had happened. He then gathered supplies for his ship, and set sail once again. Return to Zakaz Warlord Alternate Versions Prime Reality In the Prime Reality, Septimus was sent by his Warlord to Stelt, similarly to what happened in the Chalkaverse-1. However, he was captured by Order of Mata Nui agents, who believed that he and his fellow Skakdi were working against the Order. Upon their discovering that this was not the case, Septimus asked to join the Order, which the agents reluctantly agreed to. Septimus received the necessary training, equipment, and went on numerous missions. He later migrated to Spherus Magna with the rest of the Order agents. Spellwire Universe Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Like the rest of his kind, Septimus is naturally belligerent. His time spent as a Warlord has helped him develop a knack for tatics. Despite his warring nature, Septimus is known to be rather easy-going, a trait gained from his travels in the Matoran Universe. Septimus is known to have a thick accent, gained on an island in the Southern Chains. Abilities •Elemental Energy: Septimus's elemental affiliation of Gravity allows him to create and control Gravity either in conjunction with another Skakdi or through a tool or weapon. •Fatigue Vision: Septimus's Fatigue Vision causes a target hit with the eye beams to become physically and mentally exhausted. •Blinking: "Blinking" allows Septimus to teleport himself and any equipment he makes physical contact with to anywhere in his sight. •Strength: Septimus possesses a fair amount of strength, enough to effectively wield large weapons such as his warhammer. •Leadership: Septimus has an excellent leadership ability, honed by his time as a pirate captain and as a warlord. •Combat Mastery: Septimus is a master of combat from years of experience, able to come out on top in single combat against opponents who would defeat most other Skakdi. :•Proficiency: Handguns: Septimus is proficient in the use of handguns. :•Proficiency: Swords: Septimus is proficient in the use of swords, particularly the cutlass. :•Specialization: Warhammers: Septimus is particularly skilled in the use of warhammers, using his great strength to swing even the heaviest warhammer with relative ease. Equipment •Fist of Rekt: The Fist of Rekt is a warhammer capable of controlling gravity or channeling Septimus's elemental abilities. •Communication Device: Septimus possesses a communication device, allowing him to communicate with his crew members. Forms and Armor Relationships •Calder: Septimus has a great respect for Calder, appreciating and valuing her more serious attitude and her combat prowess. •“Pink Skakdi”: Septimus seems to be only vaguely aware of the existence of “Pink Skakdi,” and has never once heard her name despite the number of times she has said it. Appearances In chronological order: *''Hang 'Em High'' *''Chalkis'' *''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Trivia *Septimus takes inspiration from the Jiralhanae of Halo and the Orks of Warhammer 40,000. The Jiralhanaes' influence is shown in his name and his Gravity Hammer, named after the Fist of Rukt famously wielded by Chieftan Tartarus. The Orks' influence is primarily seen in his accent, based off the Orks' accent in the video game Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine. **Septimus was originally going to possess speech patterns as close to the Orks' as possible. However, C33 decided to drop this in favor of just using the accent, though Septimus does still occasionally speak like an Ork. **The idea for giving Septimus a "halo-esque gravity hammer" came from Max the paranoid android. Max also suggested the character's element, although a Skakdi of Gravity was already C33's original concept. *Though it most likely was there, Septimus did not acquire his hammer in the Prime Reality. *Septimus is C33's favorite character to write for. Category:Gravity Category:Skakdi Category:Warlords